lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Spokesman's Gift (Lickerwick)
The Spokesman's Gift is the 3rd comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 3rd comic overall. It released on January 23, 2019. Synopsis Celebrity guest star! Celebrity guest star? Celebrity guest star. Full Plot Lickerwick, Sparks, and Blizzy are shown working around the Toy Zone while it is raining heavily outside. Sparks is showing an invention to Lickerwick that reorganizes boxes which amazes Lickerwick while Blizzy answers customer phone calls. Kohle is also shown to be in the Toy Zone relaxing in the storage room which Blizzy scolds him. Suddenly, the top of the store building cracks and water starts spilling in from above. Sparks and Blizzy try to patch up the crack with various toys but nothing is working. Kohle reluctantly tries to fix it but crushes the ceiling making the crack bigger with his powers. Lickerwick tries to help but his attention is caught by a Flex Tape commercial staring Phil Swift. In the commercial, Phil Swift is using Flex Tape to stop a leak on a water tank. Lickerwick searches for Flex Tape in the Toy Zone and finally finds a container in the back. He uses it to patch the crack and saves the Toy Zone from being flooded. Sparks and Blizzy congratulate Lickerwick but Lickerwick is too busy idolizing the Flex Seal product. Sparks and Blizzy are concerned about Lickerwick's strange behavior but Kohle tells them that it's normal and he'll get over it shortly. The next few days, Lickerwick is shown using Flex Seal products on every object in the Toy Zone, buying large amounts of Flex Seal merchandise, and recreating stunts from Flex Seal commercials. Sparks, Blizzy, and Kohle eventually cannot take Lickerwick's antics anymore and tries to find help in Dank Meme City in order to get rid of Lickerwick's unhealthy obession. They eventually find a store that declares that a mystery guest that will "seal away all of your problems away". They all go into the store and they see a man signing autographs. They approach him and the person introduces himself as Phil Swift, the owner and creator of Flex Seal and it's related products. Phil Swift asks them what questions does he have for them and they explain to him that Lickerwick is a huge fan of his products. Phil Swift is delighted by this and desires to met him at the Toy Zone. Phil Swift makes his way to the Toy Zone while the others try to stop him at all costs. He ends up visiting the toy store and Lickerwick is excited and full of energy to see Phil Swift. Lickerwick and Phil Swift quickly bond and hang out frequently. Due to Lickerwick spending greater amounts of time with Phil Swift, the rest of the crew are annoyed by their antics. Sparks gets jealous after Lickerwick doesn't want to hang out with him. Kohle decides to help out Sparks but tells him that he has to do a favor for him afterwards. Blizzy also gets jealous and tries to win back Lickerwick in several insane ways. However, her attempts fail and she becomes lonely. Sparks relcunatly agrees to Kohle's deal and Kohle uses his powers to give knowlegde of the entire universe to him. Afterwards, Kohle reveals his part of the deal is to build a complex machine. Kohle steals coal from a coal factory and hands them to Sparks. Sparks builds the machine and Kohle uses his magic on it. Spsrks uses the coal to power the machine and it begins to create anthromorphic coal people. Kohle reveals that he can make the coal people do his biding and Sparks is amazed by it. Sparks shows the invention to Lickerwick but ignores him to be with Phil Swift. Kohle inspires Sparks to reveal his invention to the public and he obligies. Lickerwick and Phil Swift have become best friends and Phil Swift informs Lickerwick that he needs some assistance on his latest project he has been working on. Phil Swift makes a portal to Flexworld and they work on a new type of Flex Seal that lasts forever. Phil Swift gifts it to Lickerwick due to their growing friendship. Meanwhile, Sparks and Kohle are getting ready to show their machine to Dank Meme City. During the presentation, the coal start to go out of control due to a miscoummication by Kohle and start rampaging throughout the city. Meanwhile, Blizzy starts working at the Toy Zone alone in order to pass time. Sparks and Kohle create another machine to travel to Flexworld and visit Lickerwick for assistance since his fire powers can destroy the newly created coal creatures. However, Lickerwick says that he is chatting with Phil Swift about his products and Sparks gets angry to the point where he admits that he hates Phil Swift and wants Lickerwick back. Lickerwick refuses to help him after hurting Phil Swift's feelings and Sparks and Kohle return to Dank Meme City with their device. During the chaos, Blizzy starts to feel lonely after working at the Toy Zone for so long. She decides to hire replacement staff and they work efficently to the point where the store is clean and fixed up. Lickerwick thinks about what Sparks said to him and feels guilty for not helping him. Phil Swift encourages Lickerwick to save his friends from the coal creatures and Lickerwick returns to Dank Meme City to help out Sparks and Kohle. He uses his fire ability to attract the coal creatures into one corner of the city and uses the Flex Seal he and Phil Swift created to trap all of them together. Kohle opens up a portal big enough to send the coal creatures to Kohle's dimension which the portal causes the destruction of the Toy Zone. The replacement staff quit and the gang returns to the Toy Zone. Blizzy is happy to see Lickerwick again and Lickerwick fixes up the Toy Zone building using Flex Seal. The gang celebrate as they all, except for Lickerwick, admit that they are fond of Flex Seal and Phil Swift visits Lickerwick to annouce that he is leaving Dank Meme City. Lickerwick is sadden by the news but Phil Swift says that he will visit them again one day and that his true friends will always be with him. Phil Swift gives all of his friends Flex Seal merchandise and products as farewell gifts. Phil Swift leaves as the gang work to run the Toy Zone again. A Flex Seal commerical plays on the TV in the store afterwards with Phil Swift winking at the reader and telling them that friends always stick together. Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * Phil Swift Trivia Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:January Category:Media focusing on Lickerwick Category:Media focusing on Sparks